Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $10$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $5\sqrt{5}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $5$ $10$ $5\sqrt{5}$
Answer: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{BC} = 10$ adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 5$ $\tan(\angle BAC)=\dfrac{10}{5}$ $=2$